fwoanfandomcom-20200216-history
1957 - 1969
This is a timeline of events in For All Nails in the years 1957 to 1969. Return to FAN chronology. ---- 1957 *July 1957: Oilman Robert Contreras learns how business works in Mercator's USM. 1960 *A children's history of the North American Rebellion is published in the CNA. 1962 *30 April 1962 - In Sierra Leone, Mexican-immigrant student Amalia Gutierrez clashes with her history professor. *22 November 1962 - Horace, Lord Gilmore, a retired general with shadowy intelligence connections, is murdered in Connecticut. His 12-year-old daughter Evie is traumatized. 1963 *9 March 1963 - The white-dominated, Jeffersonist government of Hayti reacts to a jailbreak carried out by black rebels. 1964 *19 June 1964 - The Statist reports on the CNA Grand Council's procedural defeat of the Jay Amendment, which would have established direct popular election of the Governor-General. 1965 *15 February 1965 - The British Cabinet debates the use of their newly-invented atomic bomb. 1966 *13 October 1966 - Walt MacAnuff leads his University of Virginia football team to a memorable victory over Georgia. 1967 *An excerpt from Zoe Montgomery's The Russian Revolution describes the formation of the Third Polish Republic in 1900 - 1901. *14 April 1967 - Prince Ferdinand Hohenzollern learns that his family has been murdered by revolutionaries, and that he is now King of Spain. *24 April 1967 - King Ferdinand's uncle, the Grand Duke of Minorca, announces that Ferdinand has renounced his claim to the Spanish throne and is now heir to the Grand Duchy. *June 1967 - Carl Salazar learns of the defection of eight calculator experts, apparently to the private sector of the C.N.A. *16 August 1967 - The Kramer defectors join the Burlington Home Radio Society, a ham radio club near Burlington, New York. *21 August 1967 - USM historian Herman Muller finishes his critique of Joan Kahn's The Unknown History of the Hermión Assassination. *13 September 1967 - The Kramer defectors are applying transistors to fast switching circuits. 1968 *13 July 1968 - A mystery man (later identified as USM Colonel Martin Falcone) subverts the Spanish opposition to the Jeffersonista revolution in Puerto Rico. *15 September 1968 - Deputy Science Minister Joshua Abramowitz and Professor Gerard Belanger establish a computer research lab in Burlington, New York. *18 December 1968 - The Burlington Home Radio Society allows the Kramer defectors to advertise in their newsletter for employees for their new company, General Computing. 1969 *14 April 1969 - The New York Herald runs an editorial calling for women's suffrage. *15 April 1969 - The New York Herald runs another editorial explaining that the previous editorial was an exercise in whimsy, and noting that women have voted in the CNA since 1908. *20 July 1969 - CBI Director Timothy Liddy reports to Carter Monaghan on the defection of physicist Stephen Urquell to the USM. *August 1969 - Manitoba liberal Mark Stapleton opposes his daughter Alexandra's decision to join the Air Force Academy. *5 August 1969 - Liddy institutes Operation Intercept, a drug interception program, as cover to search for Urquell. *9 September 1969 - Vincent Mercator visits Urquell in California. *18 September 1969 - USM field medic Carmen Valenzuela witnesses a potential war crime involving a captured guerilla on the Mexico del Norte-Southern Vandalia border, and two North American spies observe a Mexican rocket test in Alaska. ---- Proceed to 1970. Category:FAN chronology